A Week On The Sea
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: A Week on the sea with your family and favourite country! I hope you enjoy this new series. Also, feel free to request the country you want to get. Hope you like it! (even if i know it sucks)
1. Intro

(f/n) - first name

(c/c) - country crush

It was yet another world meeting. Just like always, France and England were trying to strangle each other, Switzerland was menacing people with his peace prize, Russia was scaring the Baltics, America was shouting for the whole world to hear, Prussia was hiding, Italy was blabbering about pasta while mass producing white flags, Romano was insulting whoever crossed his sight, Norway was arguing with Denmark, Romania was denying being a vampire, Spain was annoying Romano, Poland was protecting lithuania from Russia, and so on...

"Enough!" Germany exploded." I have somezhing to announce!" he stated, of course most countries kept ignoring his words.

"What is it, aru?" China wondered.

"I talked to Portugal!" the blond man announced, this surely caught everyone's attention. What matters could he possibly have to discuss with the one european country that refused to attend the world meetings? That was the question currently lingering on the air.

"Ve decided zhat everyone here needs to learn how to cooperate..." Germany started.

"What do you have in mind?" England asked, clearly curious on what this plan was.

"Ve vill spend a veek on a traditional portuguese caravel!" the german man finished.

"Ah, a week with my family and friends on the sea!" spain cheered; unlike France, one of his best friends, who was scowling.

"Portugal!? Do we really need to do zhis?" whined the french. "Please, tell me Lisbon is not going..."

"Zhat does not matter! Jou vill all attend, understood?" Germany demanded, obtaining several nods in response.

- Meanwhile - Portugal's house -

Portugal, aka Henrique, entered in the room to see 2 of his younger brother wrestling for the TV's remote.

"What are you doing?" he asked once he saw them.

"He doesn't let me see the movie!" complained André, the personification of the Azores.

"That thing is for babies!" shot the personification of Faro, Fernando.

"Sort that out yourselves." sighed the older brother, leaving the other two with their fight.

'I wonder where she went to...' Henrique thought, going back to look for his sister, the personification of Lisbon. Laughs from the backyard announced that madeira, the youngest in the house, was playing with the dogs.

"ALMOÇO!" a voice called from the kitchen, this voice belonged to (f/n), the person Portugal had been looking for.

Henrique calmly walked into the room, as did Madeira, to see Porto already sitting and Lisbon placing the food on the table. Not a second later, André and Fernando bursted through the door, rushing to their seats while demanding to know what the food was.

"Bacalhau à Gomes de Sá!" (f/n) answered, chuckling at her younger brothers' behaviour.

"Awesome! I love it!" Faro cheered.

"SIM!" giggled Madalena, the personification of Madeira.

After eating, Portugal coughed lightly, gaining the attention of his 5 younger siblings.

"I've made plans with Germany. Those plans include the other countries AND the 5 of you!" he confessed. "And I'll need your help to get everything ready on time."

"What kind of problem did you put us into, this time?" mocked Afonso, Porto's personification.

"I was wondering the same thing..." (f/n) mused, while slipping on her drink.

After a long explanation, Henrique got them all to agree with the idea.

"Mano~, is (c/c) going?" Lisbon asked in a sing song voice.. Portugal just nodded in response to his little sister's question, causing her to give silent cheers.

- Timeskip - 2 weeks later - Lisbon's port -

Several countries arrived in small groups to the port, only to be greeted with the view of a waiting Germany and a huge caravel (see pic).

Portugal and his siblings happily welcomed everyone on board of the large boat. But there was something missing, or rather someone...

Who was it?

Ah, I know...

"Where's Lisbon?"

Translations:

- Almoço - Lunch

- Bacalhau à Gomes de Sá - portuguese typical dish ( .pt/ResourcesUser/ICM_IFETELECULINARIA_PRD/TELECULINARIA/Imagens_Receitas/ROBOT/Imagens_Detalhe/Bacalhau_a_Gomes_de_Sa_4_ )

- Sim - Yes

- Mano - Bro


	2. Norway part 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"The boat departed as the last nation goto n board./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"Everything turned into a mess as Portugal, Porto and faro tried to explain to most nations how the carrack worked, helping those 3 you could see Spain, England, Prussia, France,…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"In the stern on the ship, away from the commotion, stood 2 nordic countries, Denmark and Norway. The ex-vikings knew already how to handle this kind of boats, even though Viking ships were quite different, someone, long ago, taught them; Sweden was in the same position as the duo, but he decided to remain by Finland's side instead of wandering around the boat.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"Unnoticed, a young-looking small brown-haired girl approached the Nordics on the stern.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Are you Mr. Norway?" she asked the shorter nation. His surprised nod caused the girl to beam in happiness. "I've heard so many stories about you! Sister always loves to tell them!" she chirped.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"Lukas frowned as she mentioned her sister, already guessing who it was. Why, you ask? You'll discover that later on…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Then you must have heard of me too. I'm Denmark, the King of Northern Europe!" shot Matthias, not noticing his friend's reaction, while ruffling the child's hair.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Yes, I did!" the girl nodded innocently. "And Mr. Sweden too, but most stories I hear are about Mr. Norway!" stated the small female, casting a glance at the silent male.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Tell me, lass, what's your name?" asked the Danish, kneeling down to her height.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""I'm Madalena, Madeira's personification!" she declared proudly.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""So, your sister is Lisbon…" Matthias muttered. In that same moment, Lukas turned away from the two, not exactly sure about what he was feeling, happiness, sadness, pain, longing, maybe it was all at the same time, he wasn't sure. The small girl looked confused at the Norwegian's actions, while the Danish's face held comprehension and a hint of sadness.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""What happened?" Iceland's familiar voice caused Denmark to get up. Turning around, he saw the 3 remaining Nordics looking in between himself, the child and Lukas.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Nothing." Stated the Danish, his voice lower than usual.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Are you sure? I've never seen Norway like that." Finland intervened, his face twisted in worry.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Ja!" Matthias nodded. But the look he traded with Sweden told something quite different., that sole look told an ancient story, that look was one that no one except the 3 ex-vikings and a certain Portuguese city could understand.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"After the traded glance, Denmark held a troubled expression, while Berwald held some kind of indescribable mix of emotions in his eyes.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""He's probably just feeling sick." Matthias suggested, his voice a bit strained and far too serious to be believable.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""He was a Viking, he can't be seasick!" Iceland remarked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Don't be so harsh, Emil! I have a feeling that this is all about the old days…" Tino commented.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"The air was so thick with tension it could be cut with a blade. The environment caused by all the tension was putting Madeira in the verge of tears.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Oh, what do we have here…?" Finland wondered, noticing the state the small girl was in. "What is your name, little one?" he asked as he kneeled down to her height, offering her a kind smile.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""I'm Madeira, or Madalena if you prefer." Sniffed the green eyed girl.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss! Do you mind if I call you Maddie?" said the Finnish, trying to calm the brown haired girl down as well as moving the attentions away from whatever problem was bothering the older Nordics.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Sure, you can!" Madalena nodded with a happy smile.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""You can call me Tino!" he offered. "I'm Finland, and also… how was it said in Portuguese? Ah, yes. I'm Pai Natal!" ha stated cheerfully, the foreign words coming out rather awkwardly from his mouth, causing the small personification to giggle cutely.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"Somewhere else, deep within the ship, inside a cabinet, was a girl, (fn), the personification of Lisbon./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"Why was she in here and all alone? She was hiding from someone who she had meet a long time ago. She had decided something; she would only go out of this cabinet after nightfall, after everyone else was sound asleep. She still hadn't gained enough courage to face him…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""I can't see him, not yet. I'm sure he hasn't forgiven me yet…" she whispered, the (hc) haired girl was sitting on a corner; her back was facing the wall as she hugged her knees to her chest. Her gaze full of sorrow, pain and longing was casted on the ocean beyond the small porthole. "They attacked him, his wounds were deadly, he survived by so little, and it was my entire fault. He hasn't forgiven me yet, he can't have…" her whispers were slowly turning into sobs and her shoulders started shaking as ancient memories assaulted her mind, causing tear to fall from her (e/c) eyes./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"That night, Lisbon quietly emerged from her room to watch the stars. This was the northern sky, the sky that always remembered her of her happier memories…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"Oh the ship's hold, where all the males were staying, everyone was asleep, except for 3 of the Nordics. One of them decided to go outside, thinking that, maybe, a little stroll outside on his own could help him relax and cast all those mixed emotions away long enough to let him rest in peace for the night.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"With the other 2 Nordics, the story was different…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""You know what has been bothering Norway." Certain Finnish stated.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Ja!" Sweden nodded. "It's a sad story, one that should never have happened…"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"The Swedish man's statement caused Finland to frown: "Why do you say that?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Norway is a country, Lisbon is not, nor is she a human; therefore, their love is allowed. But…" Berwald sighed. "… something went terribly wrong along the way…"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""Why not just tell the story, Su-san?" Tino suggested, obtaining a nod from Sweden in response.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US"Their conversation had caused the other two Nordics. So, Denmark offered to help Sweden telling the story, while Iceland stated that he also wanted to know what had happened.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"span lang="EN-US""It was a long time ago, when we were still ruthless Vikings…"span/p 


	3. Norway part 2

The parts in bold are the story that Denmark and sweden are telling.  
>The normal writing is what's happening while they tell the story.<p>

**-**

**It all happened a long time ago… During those times, Portugal and Spain were still the same country, Hispania, Antonio represented the East while Henrique represented the West. On that time, instead of 5, Portugal only had 2 siblings: Afonso and (f/n). During those times, Sweden, Norway and Denmark were still merciless Vikings.**

**It was on that time that a tragic and most unexpected love story happened.**

**Lisbon was one of the great cities for trade and commerce at the time, and the fishing area on the known world. One day, and after careful planning, the Vikings assaulted the city.**

Norway got back to the deck of the ship only to come across a nostalgic, breathtaking view. Leaning on the side of the ship was Lisbon, her eyes were gazing at the stars with sadness, her (h/l) (h/c) hair and her (f/c) knee-length nightdress were flowing on the wind as she softly hummed a long-forgotten ancient song about a tragic love; the moonlight casted on her turned the sight of her almost impossibly beautiful.

Lukas approached her from behind, stopping when he was about 2 meters away from her.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you like this…" stated the male, his voice barely above a whisper.

Frightened about not noticing someone sneaking up behind her, she quickly turned around to face whoever it was that scared her. Her expression softened at the sight of the supposed stranger.

"Lukas…" she breathed out in relief.

**The Hispanics fought well, refusing to give up their city and die without a fight. There was someone, one of the warriors, that caught the Vikings' attention, this warrior was a young male, he looked no older than 16, but his fighting experience was that of someone above 50 years old.**

**Usually, the Vikings made no hostages, killing everyone on their way, but they decided to made an exception this time; the boy would go with them.**

**The trip back to the north was peaceful, even though one thing happened… They were almost in Norway, it was nighttime, and the 3 countries decided to bring dinner to their prisoner, but the sight they were faced with was extremely unexpected. Leaning on the wall right beside a small porthole and with his gaze fixated on the sea was the fierce Hispanic warrior, half of his hair had fall from his hair tie; seeing him like this, he simply resembled a vulnerable young woman.**

Almost immediately, her face turned into one full of shock and panic. The one person she had been praying not to find was now facing her, and she had no possible escape, did she?

"I-I'm so sorry, you probably wanted to be alone…" she stuttered, and started to walk away, her head hanging low.

Suddenly, something shot through the Norwegian's body, something that made his hand shot up and grab (f/n)'s hand, stopping her from leaving. What was it that made him do it? It was a memory; he had lost her once, he wasn't about to let her slip right through his finger's again.

"I was wondering…" he started. "…wondering where you were…"

The ex-Viking's words caused the (h/c) haired girl's head to shot up, causing her (e/c) orbs to look into his dull blue ones. That sole look was enough for her to know he was telling the truth, there was no trace of lying on his eyes.

"Lukas…" she whispered for the second time that night, but, this time, her expression had turned into a mix of happiness, relief, sadness and longing. As tears started flowing from her eyes, the Norwegian pulled her to his chest into an embrace, the embrace both of them longing for during centuries…

**When they arrived to Norway, the Hispanic had gotten involved in a fight with one of the strongest men in the crew, having ended up with a few bruises and cuts all over the body. Denmark was the one who carried the foreign warrior to the house shared by the 3 countries.**

**When the 3 Vikings took the shirt off the Hispanic, they saw something shocking, hence the reason why this warrior looked so feminine. There, compressing the Hispanic's chest, were bandages wrapped tightly around the individual's chest. The prisoner they had made wasn't a boy, it was a young woman.**

**They hurried to call a healer, a young woman called Ingrid that possessed bright blond hair and light green eyes. She healed the Hispanic girl to the best of her abilities and even helped the Nordic countries by getting a few clothes for the foreign female warrior.**

On the warm embrace, Lisbon's eyelids started feeling heavy; noticing this, Norway quickly took her to her cabinet.

They would spend that night together, on the company of the one they had had been waiting for, for so long…

"It's getting late, we should go to sleep." Sweden stated.

"What about the story?" Iceland insisted.

"We'll finish it tomorrow." Sweden informed as all of them laid back down.

"Where's Lukas?" finland asked, worried about the older nation.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it…" Matthias yawned.


End file.
